


Time gentlemen, please

by SeaWitch



Series: Kaunaz [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWitch/pseuds/SeaWitch
Summary: Finally.





	

He leaned against the rough stone, and drew the pocket watch out into the moonlight. Absently turning it over in his hands, he waited, sounds of fighting distant. A brush of air against his hair heralded Fawkes' arrival. Dry feathers, scented with desert and spices against his cheek as the phoenix nuzzled close with a questioning chirrup.  
  
He flicked the clasp open and gazed down at the miniature within. She looked up at him, smile fading to sadness as she took in his face. Reverently he traced the silver surrounding her portrait, before resting a fingertip on the painted surface.   
  
She turned, and he fancied he could feel soft breath on his skin, dampness of tears, warmth as she leaned towards him.  
  
The summoning seared through his arm leaving behind an exquisite ache. Fawkes took flight with a pained shriek.  
  
It was time.  
  
He closed the watch and carefully tucked it into his breast pocket.  
  
_"Finally."_

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded to OWL these long ages past, where I wrote under the name indigofeathers - so don't worry, not stealing another author's words, just playing in JKR's backyard and putting her characters through the wringer.


End file.
